


The Sailboat Skirt

by Redqueenofdragons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domesticated Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenofdragons/pseuds/Redqueenofdragons
Summary: Belle finds a very unique skirt at her favorite shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I came across a picture of a sailboat skirt on Tumblr. I thought it would be something that Belle would wear. So I decided to write a fic based off that picture.

Mr. and Mrs. Gold are arguably the most well dressed couple in all of Storybrooke. Belle loved her skirts, dresses, and shoes. While Rumplestiltskin enjoyed his suits and ties.

Belle enjoyed going downtown and looking at the shops. Even though Storybrooke was nothing like the city, it did provide a wonderful selection of boutiques. There was one shop she loved the most.

The Silver Slipper is where she buys mostly all of her outfits. After a long day at the library she would swing by and see if there is anything new or just to browse. The shopkeeper always set aside of outfits that she felt Belle would like. Belle did have her own money from being a libraian but she sometimes borrowed Rumple’s credit card. Rumple didn’t mind as long as it wasn’t an extravagant purchase.

One day, while out running errands with Rumple. Belle asked him if they could go into her favorite shop just to look around. Once she entered the shop, her eyes were captured by a very unique skirt. It was a sea blue with white sailboats printed on it. It was quite beautiful. It even matched their treasured Chipped Tea Cup.

“Oh look Rumple, it matches our cup!” she exclaimed. “I must try it on!”

“Don’t you have enough skirts?” Rumple pointed out.

“Don’t you have enough ties?” Belle teased.

She took the skirt off the shelf and walked to the fitting room in the back. Two minutes later she comes out and admires the skirt in front of the tall mirror.

“I knew you were going to like that skirt,” commented the shopkeeper from behind the counter that was right next to the fitting rooms.

“I love it Rumple! I must get it!” Belle cried.

Rumple smiled and nodded.

“It does match our cup doesn’t it?” He agreed. “Anything for my love.”

Belle squealed. She decided not to change back into the skirt she had on before entering. Instead she decided to continue wearing the skirt.

She left the shop with wide smile on her face.

Rumple loved making his wife happy. Even if it was just a sailboat skirt.


End file.
